


The 'I Miss You' Rock

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles carved his feelings onto a rock… that he may or may not want to throw at Derek’s head. A rock that might become a symbol for their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'I Miss You' Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [torako's art](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/45621521820/thunk)

Months had gone by. Months without seeing his face, hearing his voice, smelling his earthy and musky werewolf human scent that Stiles placed somewhere between sandalwood and wet dog.

He didn’t even like him. Derek Hale was an annoying and bossy alpha that didn’t know what he was doing. He’d been thrust into a role that he never expected to attain at the worst possible time and he handled it badly. Not that Stiles could say much more for himself but he’d scored quite a few goals during that lacrosse match he was tossed into last minute.

Now he was gone. Not even Scott had caught a whiff of him for the longest time and Stiles felt his skin crawl with anxiety. There was no one to tell him he wasn’t needed, no one to throw him up against a wall, no one to threaten to leave him dying on the side of the road only to get bullied into possibly sawing off that someone’s limb, no one to  _challenge_ him.

Scott was his best friend, for life, for as long as he could remember. He was there for him and he took the balls Stiles threw as hard as he could across the field at him any time Stiles got himself worked up. But there was something missing that Scott couldn’t give him…

It came to the point where Stiles would go for long walks in the woods on his own, a thought deep in his mind that he would never admit to having kept urging him on.  _"Maybe Derek will magically show up in front of you. Like the first day you met him."_

 

Only weeks passed and Derek didn’t show up. Stiles sat in the woods on a rock, carving away absentmindedly at a rock with his pocket knife and not once did Derek Hale saunter by with his brooding quality that Stiles may or may not have found attractive once or twice.

…

"Stiles." Was all he said the first moment they saw each other in the woods, where Stiles constantly found himself waiting for hours. Derek probably smelled Stiles all around the clearing, considering how often the boy ended up sitting here, throwing rocks at the target on the tree he’d carved to pass the time.

Stiles blinked at him when he turned around. Truth be told, he heard him coming first. As stealthy as Derek was, any time he was around… Stiles’ hair stood on end, he got a feeling in his stomach, the deities themselves alerted him of Derek’s presence… well probably not that but he knew he was there and he’d testify to that.

He’d turned his body around on the large rock he’d been sitting on long enough to make his butt checks numb to the point where he wouldn’t risk standing up and looking like more of an idiot than usual.

Stiles simply stared at Derek, who stared back at him. Eyes locked and Stiles didn’t try to convince himself that Derek couldn’t hear his heart beating a mile a minute. Instead he glanced down at the stone gripped tightly in his hand. Over the months he’d successfully carved an incredibly visible  _"I miss you"_ into the rock. Now he clutched it, glancing between the rock and the man, both of which he knew he cherished but sacrifices had to be made… on both ends.

It had been months. Stiles arm rose without his full awareness.

Derek’s lip curled up, flashing his fangs as a warning. “Stiles, I swear if you-“

 _Thunk_. The rock hit him square in the forehead even though he probably had enough time to dodge. Stiles wasn’t fazed by the deadly glare he was receiving, he simply stood up, played off the limp he possessed from his very asleep ass by brushing off his pants, and started walking away.

"Serves you right, sourwolf."

Stiles didn’t hear any protests, only the soft footsteps as Derek followed him home.

.  
.

The ‘I Miss You’ rock sat on the bedside table now that they lived together. It was a constant reminder to the times when Derek could be selfish and do things without informing Stiles and to when Stiles would sit by idly instead of telling Derek how he felt.

When things got rough in their relationship, Stiles leave it around the house in visible places so that Derek would see it. When Derek found it, he’d pick it up and bring it up to Stiles, wherever he might be at the time (he’d even wake him up in the middle of the night, showing him the rock first before Stiles met his guilty eyes) and they would sit and talk about their problems. 

They had a good relationship, but everyone had their troubles and this had proven to be a useful solution to opening conversation when they were both too stubborn to express themselves.

 

Now, Derek was gone away once more and Stiles found himself missing him. They’d talked about it this time, however. Derek had to go to a meeting with a new pack. He brought Isaac, Erica and Boyd because they were wolves and Derek didn’t trust this pack enough to bring along their squishy human. Nor did he want to bring Scott because of his relations with a hunter. 

So Stiles was left alone in the house for a week, missing his mate, and wanting nothing but to pick up that rock and mail it to Derek’s hotel.

He’d done everything to keep himself from thinking about how he wanted to be at Derek’s side. They were mates, the new pack should have to accept that and if they couldn’t they should just leave. But this was, apparently, a pack of ‘pure breeds’ that didn’t accept human blood to be pack. Stiles called them the Death Eater pack and that was when Derek drew the line in the sand about Stiles attending the meeting. 

Really it was Derek that was in the wrong because they had clearly left that door wide open.

"This sucks balls!" Stiles exclaimed, falling back onto the bed and pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. He knew he could be doing something productive. Like going over to Scott and Allison’s for supper, or studying for one of his college courses, or even video gaming. But everything came back to being worried about how the meeting was going and he couldn’t focus on anything. Besides, he’d already done most of those things throughout the past week, as well as cleaning the entire house.

Sighing loudly, Stiles rolled over and found himself staring at their bedside drawer. 

With nothing else to do and no ability to focus… he might as well.

Reaching over, Stiles grabbed the supplies from the drawer and set them up on the bed before tugging his shirt over his head and squirming out of his pants and boxers. 

He got up on his hands and knees, finding it easier to reach behind himself and press his lubed fingers into his hole. It was hard at first, it had been a while since he’d masturbated on his own. Lately it had been Derek’s fingers or tongue preparing him rather than himself. So it took a little adjustment but it was basically like riding a bike except he was riding his fingers. 

He lowered his shoulder, pushing back into his hand, making himself gasp as he brushed his prostate. He’d forgotten how great it was to have long fingers for his. 

As he prepared himself, stretching his fingers, adding a third and pumping them in slowly, he found his eyes were drawn to the rock on the beside table and when he pulled his fingers out, he reached for it with his other hand and moved it to his pillow. That way he could look at it with less strain on his neck.

It was probably a little pathetic, staring at a rock that represented his boyfriend - or that his boyfriend was represented by a rock in the first place - while he fucked himself open on a vibrator. But it made him miss Derek a little less. 

When he flipped the switch on the vibrator, he groaned loudly, ducking his head at the sensation that shot through him. It had been a while since he’d used this toy. Any toy actually. He and Derek hadn’t exactly gotten to that point in their relationship that Derek was comfortable using toys. 

For their age gap, Derek had less experience with sex than the virgin who experimented a good deal before they got together. So Stiles had to go slow with introducing Derek to knew things. Not to say he wasn’t satisfied with Derek pounding him into the mattress or eating his ass out or sucking him deep into his mouth. Or the other way around when Stiles took Derek’s cock into his throat or when he was fucking Derek into submission. 

It was always ‘au-naturale’ though, if that’s how you wanted to put it. No silicone. They didn’t even use condoms that much anymore because dating a werewolf that couldn’t contract diseases was pretty useful for bareback sex. Otherwise Stiles would probably not be comfortable without condoms. Safe sex was something he preached about. But he and Derek had a long discussion about it and Stiles would be lying if he didn’t love the feel of Derek coming inside of him.

Stiles shoved the vibrator in harder, thinking about Derek’s cock pulsing inside of him, filling him up, and feeling his come drip down his thighs when Derek finally pulled out. The best feeling, though, was Derek’s tongue licking up his leg and pushing the come back inside of him before licking it out of him.

"Ah fuck!" Stiles moaned, shoving back hard onto the vibrator as he increased the vibrating setting. 

He was thrusting it hard and fast, moving his hand up on the bed to grip the rock on the pillow because he couldn’t keep his eyes open to look at it anymore. He could feel the bed rocking beneath him from how he was moving back into the thrusts of the vibrator but he didn’t care. It needed to pretend it was Derek, he needed to be filled, he needed-

"Stiles?"

"Jesus fuck!" Stiles jumped, falling onto his side with the vibrator still inside of him but none of that compared to what his arm decided to do on instinct. 

He was startled by the voice, not expecting anyone to walk in on him, he didn’t even hear footsteps - not that he could over his own moaning and the vibrator and the squeaking of the bed. Therefore it wasn’t his fault that his arm pulled back on it own before swinging forward again and letting the rock fly from his hand. 

_Thunk._

"Really Stiles?" Derek yelled in pain, his hand flying up to his forehead that had been impacted from the ‘I Miss You’ rock the second time in its lifetime. 

Stiles couldn’t respond or even take the time to feel guilty because from how he landed, it drove the vibrator deeper into his ass and had him howling from the sensation. His back arched and his cock leaked precum as he rolled onto his back, barely keeping from falling off the bed.

Derek seemed to forget about the pain from the rock immediately as his nostrils flared and he stepped toward the bed. Stiles turned his head, whimpering as he locked eyes with Derek’s predatory gaze. 

"Derek…" 

The response Stiles received was a low growl that went straight to Stiles’ cock and had him squirming over to where Derek began kneeling on the bed. He crawled right over to Stiles, not once taking his eyes off his cock and when he was close enough, he ran his hand over Stiles’ knee and grabbed his leg. Stiles grunted as he was turned around on the bed and pulled right onto Derek’s lap. His legs were spread wide by Derek’s hands and Stiles found himself blushing at how intently Derek was staring at where his vibrator was buzzing inside of him. But mostly he found it uncontrollably arousing.

Stiles squirmed in Derek’s lap, moving his hips in undulating motions to try and push the vibrator further into him. Because, while it was still inside of him, Stiles hadn’t been able to get his hand on the vibrator to move it since Derek startled him. Now, his legs were spread over Derek’s lap, half wrapping around his waist and his arms were at his sides, fisting the bed sheets.

Derek stared down at him, eyes wide and glazed over with lust, lips parted. 

"Please!" Stiles rutted his hips up, finally snapping Derek out of his trance. 

His nails dug into Stiles’ thighs as he squeezed them tightly before letting go and bringing one hand down to grab the base of the vibrator. Stiles bit his lip, whining loudly as he movement jerked inside him and couldn’t help but whimper when Derek pushed it in slowly. 

Stiles was panting when Derek pulled it back out, picking up a steady rhythm that had the younger man shifting his hips in attempts to worm his way further up into Derek’s lap. He was stopped, however, by a hard thrust from Derek and another switch up on the vibrator setting. 

He gasped loudly, throwing his head back as Derek shoved it in and out. The pace was exactly what Stiles wanted, needed. Hard and fast and  _Derek_. 

His skin was warm and flushed and he could feel it building. Fast and expected and entirely welcome. He just needed one more thing. 

Stiles reached out with his arms, grabbing with his fingers and Derek followed the motion. He leaned over Stiles, letting the boy get his arms around his neck without slowing down the pace and allowed himself to be pulled in for a brutal kiss. 

It was sloppy and wet but Derek was okay with that. He kissed him back with as much enthusiasm as he jack hammered the vibrator into his boyfriend. Stiles writhed beneath him, fucking himself back on the vibrator until Derek heard the hitch in his breath. 

Instantly Stiles was clinging tighter to him, nails digging into his shoulders as he hugged him close and stilled against his body. The only movement came from his hips, that pumped up and down as he came between them, staining Derek’s shirt. 

He sighed loudly, letting his head drop back but he remained snug against Derek’s body. So Derek sat back and brought Stiles up with him, settling the satiated boy into his lap. It prompted Stiles to snuggle closer and kiss the spot on Derek’s forehead that was slightly bruised. It would fade soon, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t feel bad for accidentally throwing the ‘I Miss You’ rock. They smiled at each other before Stiles nuzzled into Derek’s neck and kissed him sweetly on the collarbone. 

Derek’s hands ran up and down Stiles’ spin, savoring the soft breathing mixed with the racing heart and the scent of his boyfriend’s arousal. 

"I missed you…" Stiles whispered.

Derek laughed softly, “I could tell.”

Stiles countered by rocking his hips against the obvious bulge in Derek’s jeans. Derek grunted but shook his head. “Later.”

Stiles nodded, settling into the position. They had all night. Right now they could hold each other and take comfort in the fact that they were both there, and they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> more fics on [my tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) if you like


End file.
